The Cat and the King
by Hated-ppl-friend
Summary: Yoru and Kiseki are both in a very weird predicament... They're HUMAN! What does this mean? Well it means... I'm not really sure... First chapter so far just a tester. Please review if you want to read :D Rated K  for now


Yoru POV

I woke up with a strange feeling...

"What ever." I started to stretch my hands up expecting to feel the solid shell of my egg but instead of being in my egg I was on the ground.

"Nya!" I panicked. I got up and instead of being the short little cat boy I was I was tall, tall enough to see in the mirror on top of Ikuto's desk.

"NYA! IKUTO, IKUTO!" I turned slightly and jumped onto Ikuto's bed. When I landed I heard a loud, oomph come from under me and suddenly I was pushed off.

"Who the hell are you? And why are you naked?" Ikuto sat up in his bed quickly and shielded his eyes.

"Nya? What do you mean? It's me Ikuto! Yoru!" Ikuto went form defensive to confused and then into panic mode.

"Where's your egg?" I looked around but I didn't see anything so I shrugged. Ikuto sighed.

"Nya, Ikuto I'm human what's going on?" I panicked worse.

"I don't know but why don't you just put on some clothes and I'll call some one who should know. I nodded slowly and Ikuto got up and handed me some clothes. I carefully walked to the bathroom (I'm used to floating not walking) and closed the door behind me.

"Nya..." I sighed aloud, and then put on the big purple shirt that Ikuto gave me, then the boxers, and then black skinny jeans. I looked myself over in the mirror.

_Hey I look pretty normal_

I had my purple shaggy hair and golden eyes still. I had a nice lean build (like a cat), and some other pretty hot features if I do say so myself.

_Maybe being human isn't all that bad..._

Ikuto POV

As I heard the door to the bathroom close I picked up my phone and dialed a number I hadn't dialed in such a long time. It rang once, twice, three times then,

"Hello." A familiar voice answered.

"Hello little king." I responded with a smirk.

"Ikuto, I have a problem I was just about to call you."

"What is it?" I asked curious.

"It's Kiseki... he's... human." My eyebrows rose in surprise but I kept my voice even,

"Oh it seems like we have the same problem." I heard a gasp on the other line and I smiled, "come over to my house I'll show you."

"Ok." Was all I got before he hung up.

"Oh little king, what have we gotten ourselves into?" I whispered to myself.

Kiseki POV

"Kiseki are you almost done we're going out." I heard Tadase call from his room.

"Just a second." I called back. I turned to the mirror and looked myself over again.

_I do look rather dashing don't I?_

My purple hair and blue eyes didn't change and I still looked like a king. A rather short king, but none the less a king. My light wash jeans and my blue button up shirt matched beautifully and I wouldn't change a thing, I looked absolutely, perfectly, royal.

_Maybe being human isn't that bad..._

"Kiseki!" Tadase called out.

"Sorry, I'm coming." I walked out gracefully and followed Tadase out the door, after a good ten minutes of walking in silence it became awkward, so I decided to break the silence.

"Where are we going?" I asked with an air of confidence.

"To Ikuto's house." Tadase responded. I stopped in my tracts.

"But why go to that beast's house?" I asked out raged. Tadase kept walking and I had no choice but to follow after.

"We're going because Yoru is in the same predicament you're in." At that I stayed quiet. I took my predicament very calmly in fact I made the best of it, but Yoru... Well he must be panicking like the scaredy cat he is. I chuckled to my self and kept thinking about how freaked out Yoru must be. Sooner that I expected Tadase was knocking at Ikuto's door. And even sooner Ikuto opened the door. He looked pretty calm as usual. He looked me over twice and motioned for us to come in.

We followed him through he house to his room, once we entered we found a tall boy standing in front of a mirror poking and prodding at his face, as if he couldn't believe it was him. The boy was rather handsome, yet he looked so familiar. Who could it be? That beautiful dark purple hair, those golden eyes that mischievous look. Wait it couldn't be... could it?

"Yoru?" I blurted out. The boy turned and smiled, and held up a peace sign as he said, "Yo."

**Me: Yah so I know it's short but it's a tester, you know just to see if people want to read it. I love YoruXKiseki so just to warn you there will be YoruXKiseki in this fic! Oh and too all my Ask Hetalia Readers... I have three words... Your Christmas Present. :) Ok that's it! BYE! Oh yeah please tell me if you want me to keep writing!**


End file.
